A Fênix e o Gato
by Pearll
Summary: Desde o princípio, a admiração e carinho que nutri por Minerva foram imensos. Os anos passaram e ela cresceu de muitas formas, e também cresceu junto esse meu desejo de estar perto e fazer parte de sua vida. Mais que como amigo, muito mais que isso. Mas quem poderia imaginar que isso seria possível? E que seria tão simples? [fic gêmea de O Gato e a Fênix, em co-autoria com Uhura]
1. Chapter 1

n/a: Primeiramente agradeço à Uhura por ter atendido a esse meu pedido de aniversário [valeu, guria ^^] de retomarmos esse projeto antigo e inacabado de fanfic, num formato diferente do que o usado habitualmente. Trata-se de uma mesma história escrita sob dois pontos de vista diferentes, sendo que ambas podem ser lidas separada ou simultaneamente, isso fica a cargo de você, querido leitor. A gêmea dessa história, contada através das palavras de McGonagall , vc encontrará no perfil da Uhura ou colando "/s/8718659/1/O-Gato-e-a-Fênix" no final do nome do site.

Espero que gostem e comentem. Um grande abraço e boa leitura.

* * *

A Fênix e o Gato

- 1 -

Sinto-me exausto. Os músculos parecem ranger enquanto saio rodopiando da lareira, tensos do trabalho no Ministério, queixosos do trabalho da escola que ainda está por vir. Como se eu precisasse de mais essa lembrança do quanto estou velho. Largo-me então na cadeira e suspiro perante uma enorme pilha de pergaminhos a serem lidos, assinados ou respondidos. Talvez tenha de virar a noite. Bom Merlin, estou certo de que se multiplicaram na minha ausência! Um deles em especial chama minha atenção. Uma carta de letra por demais conhecida e escrita em tinta verde esmeralda, a qual eu abro instintivamente, imediatamente, cuidadosamente.

_"Meu caro, devo-lhe desculpas por minha saída repentina ontem. De nenhum modo intencionava lhe deixar falando sozinho. Perdi a conexão lareira-a-lareira, e, como acabasse meu flu, não mais pude entrar em contato. Sinto muito. Dado o adiantado da hora, achei melhor deixar para escrever hoje. Bem, mas nos veremos mais tarde, suponho, então... deixarei todos os assuntos para que os tratemos pessoalmente, o que sempre é mais confortável que através de uma lareira, e, é claro, mais produtivo que através de corujas. Ademais, torço para que nos sobre algum tempo para uma partida de xadrez, há semanas não sentamos para jogar. Sinto falta da oportunidade de ver seu rei tombando. Não está evitando isso deliberadamente, está, professor Dumbledore?  
Minerva"_

Lanço um relance ao monte de pergaminhos sobre a mesa e se não soubesse, poderia jurar que cresceu enquanto estava desatento. Então me recordo de sua voz sonolenta noite passada, e do como seu cabelo estava preso numa trança em lugar do coque costumeiro, a perder-se de vista entre as chamas, a pequena fatia do colo que o roupão fechado deixava escapar num ângulo tão adorável devido à posição em que se apoiava no chão... E penso que posso muito bem arrumar um tempinho pra uma partida de xadrez. Não sou de ferro, afinal. Também mereço algum lazer nessa vida.

Escrevo-lhe de volta, rapidamente, aceitando entusiasmadamente seu convite. Envio o bilhete pelo leal Jarvis, a coruja do castelo a que costumo confiar minha correspondência quando Fawkes se sente arrogante demais para fazê-lo, então me encho de coragem e me lanço ao trabalho.

Cuido dos orçamentos, dos memorandos do conselho diretor, nego mais um pedido de aumento de Horace e ainda respondo algumas das eternas reclamações dos pais antes que Jarvis retorne com a resposta. Já estou ficando inquieto quando a velha ave pousa ao lado de meu braço e me dá uma bicadinha muito cordata no dorso da mão e, ao mesmo tempo que me estende a pata com a carta, espicha a cabeça à procura de um afago de aprovação.

Minha mão segue acariciando distraidamente as penas desse animalzinho tão útil e obediente, enquanto os olhos percorrem as linhas de uma caligrafia tão familiar que é quase como se eu pudesse escutar sua voz a dizer-me todas essas coisas com seu inconfundível sotaque escocês.

_"Ora, jamais me importuna e bem o sabe, Albus.  
Fudge, como sempre, empurrando-lhe mais problemas! Eu sinceramente não sei por que ainda me surpreendo. Como também não posso entender o motivo de você sobrecarregar a si próprio se dispondo a ele desse modo. Não é seu trabalho nem sua responsabilidade. Deixe-me lhe dizer, embora você já saiba, que a mim ultraja pensar em quão atrevido e aproveitador é este homem. Se não pode tomar duas ou três decisões por conta própria, talvez simplesmente não tenha a competência necessária para exercer o cargo. Já pensou nisso? Quanto ao seu rei, sinto, mas eu duvido muitíssimo que algo possa ser feito por ele, já que nem mesmo estes seus tão lisonjeiros elogios puderam amolecer meu coração desejoso de vitória.  
Nos vemos logo mais.  
Minerva"_

Suas censuras por eu ser muito compassivo com Cornelius fazem-me sorrir, tanto quanto suas provocações sobre o jogo. Quem mais ousaria fazê-lo a mim? Respondo-a imediata e alegremente, reafirmando meu entusiasmo por nossa partida desta noite, e isso me renova o ânimo de terminar logo meus afazeres e me ver livre pra aproveitar um pouco de sua companhia.

Demora bastante, mas ainda assim menos do que eu havia previsto.

Uma ou duas estrelas já apontam no céu, a despeito do sol ainda um pouquinho visível no horizonte, enquanto me deixo ficar um pouco parado junto à janela, vendo minha última coruja do dia se afastar até tornar-se um pontinho sumindo por detrás das colinas. Há uma certa felicidade pelo dever cumprido tomando conta de mim enquanto volto cantarolando para a escrivaninha, dessa vez para pegar minha própria correspondência mais recente e tomar assento em frente da lareira. Uma última lida rápida e as atiro ao fogo. Cada uma delas ficaria infinitamente mais segura apenas na minha memória e nas cinzas do que se as guardasse... E, ainda assim, não consigo queimar todas.

Há aquelas com algum significado especifico e/ou de pessoas queridas, como essas pelas quais corro os olhos novamente com um pouco mais de calma antes de guardá-las no bolso. Entre meus pertences há uma caixa expandida magicamente somente para esse fim, que por sinal já está ficando pequena.

No mesmo bolso encontro uma bala de limão, que sem nem mesmo me dar conta desembrulho e atiro na boca, ainda cantarolando. Não me dou ao trabalho de apanhar um livro ou qualquer outra coisa para fazer, apenas me permito recostar confortavelmente na poltrona, apoiar os cotovelos e juntar os dedos para deixar o pensamento correr solto. Também não é necessário consultar o relógio, pois há qualquer coisa dentro de mim que aprendeu a marcar as horas pelos sons distantes que vem do resto do castelo e a luz que se projeta pelo meu gabinete. Não traz a mesma exatidão, mas já me é um segundo instinto.

Então vem o som arrastado de pedra desgastada contra pedra desgastada anunciando a chegada de alguém, seguido do quase imperceptível arranhar das escadas giratórias na parede rivalizando com os discretos cochichos de alguns de meus antecessores nos quadros a minha volta. Como se eu já não soubesse, as duas batidas firmes na madeiras da porta confirmaram qualquer dúvida que pudesse haver quanto à identidade de minha visitante. Por um instante penso em levantar-me e ir abrir a porta para recebê-la, mas com certa autocensura convenço-me de que não é necessário.

– Entre, minha cara.

A porta se abre e ela entra num movimento gracioso.

Há quem pense que a elegância reside em cercar-se de riqueza ou usar de algum tipo de artifício para sobressair-se, mas posso afirmar que o caso é exatamente o contrário. É na simplicidade que a real beleza se destaca. E Minerva é assim, a única pessoa que conheço que pode continuar deslumbrante mesmo trajando vestes em tartan e cardos no chapéu.

Mas hoje está mais como de costume, aquele verde profundo capaz de igualar seus olhos ao absinto, em cor e capacidade de embriagar. Lança-os a sua volta até encontrar-me e eu não consigo me impedir de sorrir. Ela me retribui e se aproxima, sem ao menos me dar tempo de recuperar o fôlego. Penso em cumprimentá-la e dizer o quanto está bonita, mas me detenho tentando encontrar um elogio suficiente e pouco incriminatório, e essa ação acaba por me retardar até que o momento de falar passou e ela já tomou para si a tarefa de iniciar a conversa.

– Tarde produtiva?

– Moderadamente.

Os óculos escorregam enquanto se senta, mas ela os endireita tão rapidamente que mal tenho tempo de vislumbrar seus cílios longos e encurvados. Ajeita-se na poltrona e põe-se a me olhar como se esperasse que eu fizesse ou dissesse algo, mas não consigo pensar em nada. Sinto-me ligeiramente desconcertado, mas nem mesmo sei o motivo disso.

No entanto, ela parece contente, então suponho que deve ter passado todo o dia sobrecarregada de trabalho. É fato pouco conhecido que nada a aborrece mais do que o ócio, salvo, é claro, a injustiça.

– Eu mesma estou, admito, um tanto cansada. Tive, há não muito, dois horários seguidos com o terceiro ano, Grifinória e Sonserina. Estavam terrivelmente agitados hoje. Compreendo a ansiedade, no entanto, já que amanhã farão sua primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Mesmo assim... gostaria de os ter pego mais calmos, há ainda muito conteúdo a ser visto. Estou bem mais adiantada com o terceiro Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

Vou anuindo enquanto ouço, levanto-me e caminho até a mesinha no canto para abrir uma nova garrafa de licor, que comprei faz pouco tempo. É de cereja e estou bastante interessando em saber qual será sua reação ao sabor. Enquanto sirvo a primeira taça, sigo falando:

– Ah, sim, Hogsmeade. Admito que mal dei pela semana passando. – Uma constatação súbita e desagradável me acomete e baixo o olhar para o que estou fazendo, de modo disfarçar minha falta de coragem para olhá-la agora. – Imagino que também estará presente para cuidar deles, e que provavelmente também já tem companhia para a ocasião.

Minha aversão tem nome e sobrenome, e de amigo e pretendente incansável, com o passar dos anos ele vem tornando sua presença cada vez mais irritantemente constante. Mas não tenho direito algum de intrometer-me, muito menos me queixar, então tento controlar meu desagrado e volto a encará-la com o olhar interrogativo, garrafa na mão e esperando que me diga se aceita ou não sua dose de licor.

Tem o pensamento longe e isso é perturbador. Droga, Urquart, não devia tê-lo mencionado! E se o fiz foi porque realmente queria saber o que estava havendo, mas é uma esperança vã tentar arrancar algo da discrição em pessoa. Poderia ao menos apaziguar-me momentaneamente com uma negativa ou então terminar de vez com essa tortura a ir até a estocada final de uma confirmação, no entanto ela nem sequer pareceu notar o motivo real de meu interesse. Ou talvez não tenha se importado o bastante para responder-me de imediato.

Apenas aceita a bebida sem dar-me muita atenção, o mais ligeiro sorriso à guisa de agradecimento. Ainda pensativa, e não sei se isso é bom sinal.

– Obrigada – Toma um gole pequeno, moderado como é tudo o que ela faz. Não se detém muito no gesto, pois que a despeito de sua origem escocesa não aprecia muito o álcool.

Escolhido deliberadamente para uma ocasião como esta, este licor é especialmente suave e doce, como o recheio de um bombom. Do cheiro marcante ao sabor encorpado, assim como o calor, a sede e o delicado torpor que me causa aos sentidos, em tudo faz lembrar-me dela. Ah, e fica uma delícia com sorvete de flocos.

Hey, como será que Minerva...?

Contenha-se, homem! Agora não, ela ainda está olhando.

– Hm, amora? – Um rubor muito suave imediatamente subindo para as bochechas, o sotaque um tantinho mais evidente. Perfeito. Exatamente o efeito que eu esperava.

Bebo também um pouco, certo de partilhar com ela a mesma sensação se espalhando garganta abaixo. Involuntariamente acabo por olhar para sua boca, os lábios finos crescendo num sorriso de apreciação. É ali que eu gostaria de prová-lo, não na taça.

– Cereja – corrijo, sem querer deixando escapar um suspiro. Sem bem que amora também não é nada mal... Mas fica para outra ocasião.

– Pretendo passar a tarde em Hogsmeade, a ficar de olho em meus grifinórios, você está certo. No entanto, não, não tenho nada marcado... ao menos por enquanto. E os seus planos para amanhã, como estão?

Parece bobagem, mas por um momento pareceu-me a oportunidade perfeita de fazer-lhe um convite. E, pensando bem, qual o problema se fosse? O que de pior eu posso receber além de um não?

– Confesso que ainda não tenho nenhum. Mas adoraria pensar em algo, desde que pudesse contar com sua companhia.

O que estou fazendo? Sim, já a chamei inúmeras vezes para tomar chá, jogar xadrez ou mesmo um passeio em torno do lago. Também já pedi que me acompanhasse em várias situações, até mesmo tomando-a pelo braço. Só que normalmente é algo mais espontâneo, como um "apareça se lhe for conveniente". Completamente diferente. Não assim, premeditado, com ares de encontro. Eu não sei se consigo simplesmente dizer... Ah, vamos lá antes que eu perca a coragem:

– Gostaria de jantar comigo?

Não me responde imediatamente, antes pondera um pouco. O que poderia haver de pior? Uma negativa já seria o esperado, até o lógico, mas a esperança de um sim é o que me tortura e me acalenta. Uma pequenina possibilidade, a menor das chances, qualquer sinal que me diga pra seguir em frente é tudo o que posso pedir.

– Eu adoraria – anuncia, enfim, baixando a taça sobre a mesinha de centro, e também um peso enorme de meu peito.


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Fênix e o Gato****  
****- 2 -**

Eu ficaria bastante satisfeito com um sim, mas adorar é bem melhor do que apenas consentir. O sorriso dela cresce ainda mais, mesmo que conserve aquele ar meio distante. Todavia isso é realmente muito mais do que eu esperava. Quem sabe signifique que talvez eu tenha uma chance? Uma oportunidade de propor-lhe algo além de amizade. Tocar-lhe a mão e olhar em seus olhos e dizer o quanto a admiro e respeito e... e... desejo.

Pra mim é quase impossível não demonstrar o quanto fiquei repentinamente eufórico, mas forço-me a parecer o mais impassível que consigo. Não é muito, mas já vale para resguardar a mim e nossa amizade e impedir-me de acabar me excedendo.

– Amanhã? Já tem algo em mente, sobre onde poderíamos jantar?

Tenho algo em mente, sim, minha querida. Só que não se relaciona muito com comida, e mais com certos tipos de sobremesas com os quais venho tendo certos tipos de devaneios às vezes. Céus, se ao menos parasse de me olhar assim tão diretamente talvez eu conseguisse pensar direito!

Mas ela quer saber aonde vamos. Deixe-me ver... O Três Vassouras certamente não, pois seria quase a mesma coisa de usarmos o Salão Principal. Madame Puddifoot também está descartado porque eu não tenho um anel de noivado para lhe dar e não quero ver os pedaços do meu coração e amor próprio esmigalhados serem varridos no fim do dia junto com o que sobrou dos confetes cor-de-rosa. E isso encerra Hogsmeade, a menos que um milagre caia do céu e torne o bar do meu irmão um lugar decente de se levar uma dama. Então Londres, talvez? Lembro-me de um bom restaurante... Mas não, isso por certo implicaria em mais uma aparição minha na coluna social do Profeta Diário e creio que ela não ficaria nada contente em fazer parte disso.

Restam-me poucas opções.

– Conheço um lugar agradável em Godric's Hollow onde poderíamos aparatar – asseguro, esperando que ela não note o balançar repentino de meus joelhos. Sei que é meio infantil, mas sempre faço isso quando estou nervoso.

Trata-se de um lugar bonito e suficientemente discreto. Íntimo, boa comida, música e uma pista de dança, só para o caso de eu ser agraciado com a sorte de poder conduzi-la um pouco em meus braços. E fica bem próximo da minha casa, para a minúscula possibilidade de eu ter muito mais sorte ainda.

Fawkes lhe distrai a atenção por um momento, fazendo barulho ao chegar. Agora não, meu amigo, fique só mais um pouquinho quieto e eu prometo recompensá-lo mais tarde. Só mais uma confirmação de que verdadeiramente está interessada, é tudo que peço. E então, talvez...

– Quem mais estará presente?

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantam e a boca abre, sem que me venha nenhuma resposta imediata. Aproveito a oportunidade de usar um último gole de minha taça para ganhar tempo.

"Um balde de água fria", acredito que seja essa a expressão trouxa ideal para o que estou sentindo. Eu quase cheguei a pensar... Tolice! Sim, claro, ela deve ter notado minhas intenções. Sempre tão astuta. Ao menos foi gentil em insinuar que não queria ficar sozinha comigo. Poderia só ter dito não.

– Bom, eu não pretendia... Quer dizer, pensei que poderíamos... – Pare com isso, homem. Tenha um pouco de brio! – A menos que você queira chamar alguém, é claro.

Isso, leve seus avós, assim eu terei alguém da minha idade para conversar. Por Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Velho ridículo!

Levanto-me novamente e vou buscar o tabuleiro. Poderia tê-lo invocado por um feitiço como de costume, mas isso me tiraria a oportunidade de esquivar-me por alguns momentos e assim disfarçar minha decepção.

Devo ter parecido pateticamente infeliz há pouco, porque quando retorno ao meu lugar e posiciono o tabuleiro ela está muito vermelha, um olhar de alguma forma penalizado voltado pra mim. Era a última coisa que eu queria! Porque desprezo já é horrível, mas piedade consegue ser ainda pior.

– Não, eu... por favor, Albus, não me entenda mal. Eu apenas imaginei que... – solta um riso nervoso, que só faz com que eu me sinta mais bobo. – É tão ocupado e tão requisitado que me sinto privilegiada sempre que me permite ter um pouco do seu tempo só pra mim.

Permitir? Não se trata de permissão, mas de necessidade. Preciso vê-la todos os dias, ainda que seja num cumprimento apressado durante uma das refeições, e falar com ela tantas vezes quanto puder. Basta saber de sua vida e seus planos e certificar-me de que está feliz. Porque ela é importante pra mim, mais do que qualquer outro amigo ou colega... ou mesmo qualquer outra paixão.

Céus, talvez eu esteja...! Será que estou? É perfeitamente possível, alarmantemente provável...

Está certo que sempre a cobicei, fisicamente falando. Mas antes o respeito e a amizade se sobrepunham a tudo isso e eu conseguia conter um pouco mais a imaginação, sentindo-me culpado por macular sentimentos tão nobres com certos pensamentos tão impuros. O quais, admito, venho deixando tomar conta de minha mente com cada vez mais frequencia ultimamente. Talvez a velhice e a solidão acabaram por tornar-me mais fraco e vulnerável aos golpes que meu próprio coração costuma me pregar. Não queria deixar-me envolver tanto, mas compreendo que acabei por me enredar aos pouquinhos, mais fundo do que os limites do bom-senso recomendariam. Em todo caso, um pouco de prudência a auto-preservação não me fariam mal algum.

Acabo por dar-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador enquanto faço um gesto de pouco caso com a mão, como que para demonstrar que está tudo bem comigo. Mas não está.

– Não é como se sua companhia não fosse o bastante, ao contrário. Apenas... nunca saímos para jantar antes. Mas... Só nós dois está perfeito – usa do mesmo sorriso de seus tempos de menina, genuíno e encantador. – Ainda que eu não saiba direito como interpretar isso.

Ah, ela sabe. Sabe de minhas intenções, e aparentemente as aceita. É isso, então? Será capaz de ver-me como homem e não somente amigo? Sou cinquenta e quatro anos mais velho e ela conhece todos os meus defeitos e, ainda assim, estaria disposta a sair comigo? Seria tão bom deixar-me levar por essa linda ilusão, mas ainda é difícil acreditar.

Eu quase abro o jogo e uso todas as palavras, porém ela se esquiva do assunto, evitando meus olhos. Intimamente agradeço por isso.

– Quanto ao lugar em Godric's Hollow, soa ótima ideia – afirma, olhando para o tabuleiro. Talvez queira começar a jogar logo. – Quem começa com as brancas?

Então levanta os olhos muito devagar, hesitante. Sinto que poderia, na verdade adoraria, me perder ali. Verde vasto e intenso, vibrante. Cheio de significado. Então o sorriso brando, de quem não sabe que está sorrindo. Tudo nela irradia ternura.

É, eu definitivamente estou. Não há como não estar.

– O branco já lhe pertence, minha querida – atrevo-me a fazer um ligeiro trocadilho com o significado do meu nome.

– Pois bem – concorda, observando as peças marcharem para seus devidos lugares, se preparando para o embate.

– Agora, por que não me fala um pouco mais sobre você? E sem envolver o trabalho, por favor.

– Mais sobre mim? Não creio que haja qualquer coisa sobre mim que você já não saiba, Albus. – Novamente se esquiva do assunto. Uma pena, pois há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de saber sobre ela... Mas principalmente coisas que não deveriam ser perguntadas, e sim descobertas de maneira tátil e palatável. – Me desminta, caso eu esteja enganada. Por outro lado, há muito sobre você que nunca me disse.

Está especialmente escorregadia hoje, e cheia de sorrisos prolongados e olhares de soslaio, como se guardasse consigo um segredo. Não que eu tenha do que reclamar: fica linda assim.

Porém ela está sim enganada. Não há em mim mais nenhum mistério.

Contei mais a ela do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Falei de minhas mágoas, minhas vergonhas, meus sonhos, até mesmo coisas que não deveria ter dito e ela arrancou de mim apenas por ser uma boa ouvinte e conselheira. Na verdade há muito pouco a ser mantido em segredo, somente aquilo que diz respeito justamente a ela.

Por isso me calo.

– Peão na D3 – ordena para suas peças, iniciando a partida sem, no entanto, aparentar sua competitividade natural. Então vira minha curiosidade contra mim, erguendo o rosto com um sorriso astuto. – Certa vez, por exemplo, me disse que, quando ainda era estudante, pôs fogo nas cortinas de sua cama, mas jamais me contou essa história como se deve. Não faço ideia de como conseguiu a acidental proeza.

– Não é exatamente uma história de que me orgulhe – respondo, momentaneamente distraído por sua respiração profunda e calma, pouco notável sob tantas camadas de roupa. Pergunto-me como seria poder recostar a cabeça em seu colo e simplesmente senti-la respirar.

Sobre o que me perguntou mesmo? Ah, claro, as cortinas...

– Quando Nicholas e eu começamos a nos corresponder, deliberadamente deixei de mencionar minha idade por medo de não ser levado a sério. Pra bem da verdade me envaideci quando, uma vez que lhe escrevia de Hogwarts, ele pensou que já naquela época eu fosse professor, e não aluno. Tampouco o desmenti até que fosse inevitável fazê-lo. Mas antes disso ele me presenteou com uma caixa de charutos que, apesar da minha idade ou talvez justamente por conta dela, eu fiquei curioso demais para deixar de experimentar imediatamente. E em meio a toda a adrenalina de não ser descoberto fumando escondido e um terrível acesso de tosse, eu acabei me atrapalhando com as cortinas.

Há um sorriso nostálgico em meus lábios enquanto espero por sua reação a respeito dessa minha memória tanto espirituosa quanto constrangedora. Provavelmente vai me repreender, mesmo que o faça rindo.

– Não acredito! Charutos? – exclama, rindo e negando com a cabeça.

E eu assinto, confirmando minha épica trapalhada. É um absurdo o pensar que um dia eu já me aborreci por ser jovem demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Porque hoje o que eu queria era ter meio século a menos. Assim seria tão mais fácil, tão mais correto...

– Por fim tive que comprar o silêncio de meus colegas de quarto com o resto dos charutos, mas ao menos eles tiveram o bom senso de ir fumá-los atrás das arquibancadas do campo de quadribol.

– Já tinha me dito que começou a se corresponder com Flamel ainda muito jovem, mas jamais imaginaria que o tivesse feito tão jovem assim.

Novamente confirmo com a cabeça, vendo através dos os olhos da memória o rapaz franzino e arrogante que um dia fui. Tanta ambição, tanta vaidade, tanta estupidez! O que não daria para ter a mente de agora aos meus dezessete anos?

– Peão, B6 – não me dou ao trabalho de sequer olhar para a peça em movimento, a cabeça vagando longe do jogo. Então olho pra ela, cuja felicidade despreocupada que ostenta agora faz com que se pareça tanto com a jovem determinada a quem entreguei o diploma, anos atrás, que me trás de volta desses pensamentos tristes. – Agora que já satisfiz sua curiosidade, posso sim desmenti-la: você ainda é cheia de mistérios pra mim. Não sei, por exemplo, qual seria o comprimento de seu cabelo agora. Não o vejo solto há tanto tempo!

– E gostaria dessa informação, meu caro, em centímetros ou em polegadas?

Mantém a sisudez por ainda um momento, então abre um sorriso como se assumisse que estava zombando de mim. Pois bem, nessa brincadeira cabem dois.

– Polegadas, minha querida, mas somente se eu puder medir pessoalmente.

Ainda se faz de pensativa por alguns segundos, como se considerasse a hipótese. Mas por fim acaba rindo e, dando-se por vencida, começa a soltar o cabelo lentamente. Tenho de lembrar-me de fechar a boca, sob o risco de acabar babando literalmente. Não sei porque estou tão ansioso, afinal de contas é só cabelo... Não é?

– Vou lhe mostrar, mas só por um momento. Não fique achando que vou sair por aí com os cabelos soltos, porque isso está fora de questão.

Segura os grampos e termina de soltá-los com a mão. Mesmo de onde estou posso sentir seu cheiro de sândalo, provavelmente do xampu. Caem numa cascata negra por sobre as costas, brilhando na luz suave da lareira. Então vira-se um pouco de lado e posso ver, além das leves ondulações onde há pouco os grampos o prendiam, o quanto cresceram. Estão mais longos que os meus, abaixo da cintura. E pra mim é inevitável não imaginá-los sendo a única coisa a cobrir sua nudez, de frente e sobre os seios ou de costas e mal alcançando as nádegas.

Sorrio, embevecido.

Não, Minerva, não quero que os exiba para toda a gente. Compartilhe essa visão tão somente comigo e serei um homem feliz.

– E então? – me questiona e em seguida manda seu cavalo para a casa H3.

Então que eu daria toda a minha coleção de figurinhas de sapo de chocolate só para poder tocá-los, nem que fosse uma única vez.

– É bonito – admito com ligeiro um encolher de ombros. Faz tempo que não digo um eufemismo tão descarado, mas ainda é melhor que constrangê-la com uma lista de elogios acalorados.

Bom Merlin, tenho até de me segurar pra não suspirar agora!

– Me conte, como conheceu Fawkes? – pergunta-me, e pelo modo como fala essa parece ser uma coisa que lhe instiga a curiosidade já há um bom tempo. – É bastante surpreendente, sabe? Eu me lembro do dia em que o vi pela primeira vez, em seu gabinete. Estava ainda em meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Você era meu ídolo. Não acreditaria em quão ansiosa eu fiquei pela minha primeira aula de Transfigurações, quando soube quem era o professor. Quando poderia imaginar que se tornaria meu amigo mais querido?

Seu amigo mais querido. Ah, em qualquer outra ocasião esse seria um lindo elogio. Mas não agora, quando tudo o que eu queria era mais que isso. Deveria consolar-me, só que não o faz. E chamar-me de ídolo é ainda pior. Mais que um constrangimento com uma pontinha de vergonha, chega a ser doloroso.

– Foi depois da guerra, a primeira delas. Você era jovem demais para se lembrar e de qualquer modo a história foi abafada para não desanimar a população, mas a vitória custou-me a saúde. Depois de dois meses no hospital os medibruxos finalmente admitiram que não havia muito mais a ser feito a não ser aliviar a minha dor e torcer. Mas eu não me lembro muito bem desses dias, já que passava a maior parte do tempo inconsciente – involuntariamente levo a mão ao ombro esquerdo. Ainda dói às vezes, principalmente quando faz frio. – Porém, felizmente eu já era mais famoso e influente do que poderia gerir. O chamado salvador do mundo bruxo precisava urgentemente de salvação, e certa manhã chegou ao hospital uma gaiola com uma ave velhíssima, à beira da morte. Os aurores que me guardavam quase não o deixaram ficar, achando que fosse algum tipo de ameaça ou agouro de morte, mas eu reconheci o que era na mesma hora: uma fênix, cujas lágrimas me salvariam.

Permito-me invocar um pouco minhas memórias antes de prosseguir. Momentos difíceis... Ah, minha vida sempre foi cheia deles.

– Nunca soube quem o mandou. Havia apenas um bilhete anônimo dizendo que era em agradecimento por eu ter feito justiça... Mas eu não me sentia muito justo na época. – Creio que ela esperava por uma narrativa um pouco mais feliz. É melhor mudar de assunto. – Peão, D6.

Observo a peça se mover, sem tampouco prestar atenção alguma. Uma pergunta se forma na minha cabeça, uma dúvida regada por uma minúscula e indevida partícula de esperança que ocasionalmente lampeja na minha cabeça.

– Diga-me, de todos os lugares do mundo, por que foi para Hogwarts que você decidiu vir depois que deixou o Ministério?

Essa sim é a verdadeira pergunta, a grande dúvida que às vezes me corrói a imaginação mesmo após tanto tempo. Se eu fosse um pouco mais corajoso teria lhe indagado sem floreios se tinha voltado deliberadamente pra minha vida, se pensara em mim em algum momento quando escrevera aquela carta candidatando-se ao cargo, se desconfiava da felicidade que causou em mim ao enviá-la. Se tomei parte, ainda que só um pouco, nessa escolha que acabou sendo tão importante na minha vida.

Mas em vez disso me ponho seguro, guardando somente pra mim essas tolas esperanças.

– Eu estava me sentindo... tão... perdida e tão... Eu só... queria ir pra casa. Sentia que precisava disso. Mas não podia voltar para Caithness. Então tudo que me restava era Hogwarts. Eu sempre me senti segura aqui. Como se esse castelo simplesmente fosse o lugar certo pra se estar. Enquanto era ainda aluna, muitas vezes cultivei a ideia de voltar, cultivei como uma possibilidade, mas uma possibilidade distante. Algo que poderia acontecer num futuro distante. Não achei que o faria tão cedo. Era sempre "um dia", "um dia, talvez". Então, quando vi o anúncio, quando... a oportunidade me sorriu, eu não pensei duas vezes. – Me confidencia, sorrindo. – Eu não poderia imaginar o quanto daria certo. O quanto seria feliz aqui, como professora.

É, era mesmo Hogwarts o tempo todo e não eu. Nem mesmo o amigo ou, como ela mesma nomeou, o ídolo... Jamais passei pela sua cabeça quando decidiu voltar. E isso de certo modo faz-me invejar cada pedra desse castelo. Queria ser eu o seu abrigo, ser eu a fazê-la feliz. Dar-lhe sustendo, alento e proteção. Ser o motivo de um décimo dessa dedicação e amor que me fazer admirá-la tanto.

Ajeita os cabelos com graça. Um gesto singelo, mas que vindo dela torna-se hipnotizante. Duas tentações se juntando pelo mais breve dos segundos: os cabelos sedosos e a mão pequena, por demais feminina. Dois objetos do meu desejo, instigando-me igualmente a esticar-me para alcançá-los. Seria tão bom ter sua mão na minha, acariciá-la e sentir seu calor. Ou deixar que seus cabelos corressem entre meus dedos como quando se tenta conter o vento morno e ligeiro do verão com as mãos. É uma tortura suave, esse sentimento agridoce de estar sempre tão perto quanto me é permitido e ao mesmo tempo julgá-la infinitamente distante.

– Já que estamos trocando perguntas, tenho mais uma pra você. – É claro que tem mais perguntas, sempre tem mais perguntas. A curiosidade sem fim ainda não se extinguiu dos profundos olhos verdes, mesmo após todos esses anos. – Nunca mais o vi com aquela capa púrpura, a que tem bordados de estrelas. Por que deixou de usá-la? É tão bonita!

– Eu a perdi – respondo sem conseguir conter as risadas. – Perdão, mas essa é uma história engraçada. Embora eu não saiba se deveria partilhá-la com uma dama.

* * *

**n/a:** Leu? Então deixe-me saber o que vc achou. Um review não custa nada, mas faz a felicidade da autora por um tempão!

**Lilyzinha Potter:** Opa, valeu. Faço de tudo pra continuar mantendo minha escrita interessante, e que bom q tá funcionando.

**Uhura:** Sim, o Albus é um LINDO mesmo, e essa fic é uma delícia. Muito bacana quando a gente reencontra um material assim, esquecido no meio de tantas idéias, e se surpreende, diverte e emociona outra vez.

**Mellie Erdmann:** Ah, obrigada. Ficar mais velha nem é tão ruim assim quando posso escrever e ler sobre meus personagens favoritos e ainda contar com reviews legais como o seu pra me incentivar aqui ^^

**Pam:** Caramba, vc descobriu! Sim, esse é nosso plano, encher o mundo de amor ADMM até que a maquiavélica gênia do mal JK seja obrigada a mudar e de idéia e reconhecer Albus e Minerva como o casal lindo que são 3.


	3. Capítulo 3

A Fênix e o Gato

– 3 –

Eu poderia muito bem parar por aí, ser austero ou mesmo tímido e preservar minha privacidade como sempre tenho feito. Minerva nunca saberia a diferença, e mesmo que reparasse que eu ocultava algo, duvido que insistiria. É tão séria e discreta em tudo!

Mas algo me instiga a fazer exatamente o contrário. E não é por sinceridade, apesar de fazer de tudo para ser sempre o mais franco possível com ela. É algo diferente, petulante e estúpido, que me faz desejar saber sua reação mais do que manter-me seguro. Como uma criança que delata suas próprias travessuras apenas para chamar a atenção da mãe.

– Bobagem, eu não consigo guardar nenhum segredo de você. Faz cerca de dois meses que por acaso reencontrei uma, digamos, velha amiga, que acabara de voltar de uma longa viagem ao exterior. Você compreende, é claro – gesticulo inconclusivamente, pensando em como isso tudo é embaraçoso. Céus, não há uma boa maneira de dizê-lo. – Enfim, o caso é que estávamos recordando nossos bons tempos quando fomos interrompidos por um som de desaparatação no andar inferior de sua casa. E foi só então que ela decidiu contar-me que havia se casado.

Volto a olhar para o tabuleiro, onde as peças estão entre impacientes e enfadadas, esperando que continuemos. E mesmo que esteja de olhos vidrados não lhes dou importância alguma, a mente trabalhando em questões mais intrincadas. Ainda não compreendo completamente qual era a minha intenção em expor-me dessa forma, mencionando meu caso com Frieda e nosso breve dèjá vu... Talvez mostrar-lhe que, se ela não era capaz de ver-me como homem, alguém o seria.

Patético.

– Veja bem, um velho como eu fugindo pela lareira apenas de ceroulas! – rio novamente, mas dessa vez de puro constrangimento. Porém retorno ao tom usual de brincadeira que me mantém confortável quando falo minhas excentricidades ou faço piadas de mim mesmo. – Acho que nunca me senti tão ridículo na vida. E agora que mencionou, não faço ideia do que possa ter sido feito das minhas vestes... Certamente eu é que não vou pedi-las de volta.

Levo alguns instantes para olhá-la novamente, mais encabulado do pensei ser capaz de ficar.

– Como pode ver, quando se trata de relacionamentos eu sou sempre desafortunado – uma pequena pausa para juntar coragem para então seguir, sendo ainda mais imprudente que antes. – E você, Minerva, como tem estado seu coração ultimamente?

Sua fisionomia mudou completamente. Se há um minuto estava, ao menos aparentemente, relaxada e contente, agora parece extremamente incomodada com algo. Mais do que apenas chateada. Por um momento chego a brincar com a ideia de que ela pudesse estar com ciúmes. Tolice. Mulheres como Minerva _causam ciúmes_, não o sentem, ainda mais em relação a mim. E também ela é forte demais para se deixar levar por esse tipo de emoção nociva que, admito, me levou a fazer minha última pergunta.

– Bem. – Sua fala seca me intriga. Há pouco estava tão doce e gentil... O que terá operado tal mudança inesperada? – Temos nos visto, eu e Elphinstone. As coisas estão indo bem.

– Naturalmente... – permaneço em tom monocórdio afim de não demonstrar o quanto isso me contraria. Não que Urquart não seja um bom sujeito, eu só o detesto mesmo por meus motivos egoístas.

É, sei que estão se vendo, porém não chegaria a classificar como "indo bem" esse mesmo passo de lesma de sempre. Nenhum avanço e nenhum retrocesso, ela não diz sim nem o manda embora definitivamente. Mal dá para se dizer que estejam realmente namorando... E não há calor algum em sua voz quando fala dele, tampouco entusiasmo com seus constantes pedidos de casamento. A impressão que sempre tive é que houvesse outra pessoa em seu coração, como anos atrás quando me confidenciou que realmente havia.

– Peão, A3 – muda de posição como se pela primeira vez na vida estivesse se sentindo desconfortável em sua poltrona preferida. Seu olhar foge do meu e ela endurece o maxilar, dessa vez parecendo zangada. Mas logo a expressão se suaviza e só permanece uma certa expectativa que eu não consigo compreender. – Como ela se chama? A sua... velha amiga, eu quero dizer. Eu a conheço? Como ela é?

Por que tamanho interesse? Aliás, o que raios está havendo com ela?

– Frieda é espirituosa, ousada e incapaz de sentir remorso algum – não sei bem o motivo, mas me abstenho de dizer que também é bonita. – Tem teorias tão feministas que insultariam até mesmo a ti e tua racionalidade benevolente. E é bem provável que se lembre dela, pois seu filho mais velho, Ian, ainda cursava a escola quando você assumiu minhas turmas de Transfiguração.

Minerva tem uma excelente memória e estou certo de que se lembrará do rapaz em questão, pois foi seu primeiro aluno problemático. Não que Ian tivesse grandes dificuldades de aprendizagem, mas estava constantemente se metendo em brigas. Porque naquele tempo ser filho de mãe solteira era um escândalo para os outros pais e um trunfo para as provocações dos seus colegas menos amigáveis, e os únicos argumentos que o garoto tinha para responder-lhes eram os punhos. E por causa disso Frieda era intimada a comparecer na escola ao menos uma vez a cada quinze dias.

E as conversas que tínhamos em meu gabinete depois que o garoto se despedia cabisbaixo foram se tornando cada vez mais interessantes. Especialmente quando deixamos de _apenas conversar_, por assim dizer.

– Eu admirava bastante sua coragem em criá-lo sozinha e por fim tornamo-nos bons amigos. Até que um dia Frieda simplesmente me disse que se sentia atraída por mim e concordamos em ver até onde isso nos levaria – nesse ponto permito-me um sorriso de desdém.

Nos levou pra cama, claro, e somente pra lá. Relacionamentos que começam unicamente por sexo dificilmente vão muito além disso. Se bem que nesse caso em especial isso foi mais do que o suficiente.

– Entendo...

– Quando pensei que o que tínhamos estava se tornando sério, descobri que ela fazia comigo exatamente o mesmo que fez com seu atual marido dois meses atrás. Como pode ver, nem todo mundo tem a sorte de Urquart em cativar bons sentimentos em uma pessoa tão extraordinária como você, minha cara.

Permito-me um suspiro. Inveja, eis outro sentimento nocivo.

– O que nos leva a minha próxima pergunta... – na verdade quase tudo me leva até a próxima pergunta. – Por que ainda não se casou?

– Com Elphinstone? – "Não, comigo" ah, isso soa muito mais interessante. – Acho que seria... apressar demais as coisas...

Eu a olho, incrédulo. É isso então? Era isso o que me confundia há pouco, o que eu não saberia distinguir dentre as diferentes emoções que passaram por seu rosto: ela não está sendo completamente honesta comigo. E isso magoa. Porque mesmo que nunca tenha correspondido meus sentimentos eu pensei que confiasse plenamente em mim.

Porque é assim que eu confio nela. Ao ponto de contar-lhe aquilo que jamais disse a outro alguém, usando minhas próprias misérias para consolar seu coração partido. E agora é ela quem parte o meu sem saber.

Ela finalmente me retribui o olhar. Mas deve ter notado o quanto estou perplexo, porque logo retoma o discurso, e dessa vez há algo em seus olhos que me garante que está falando a verdade.

– Eu não o amo, nem poderia. A ser bem sincera, já pensei em dizer sim, mas por motivos tão egoístas que... eu simplesmente não pude fazê-lo. Não parecia correto. Meu coração... é... – hesita por um momento antes de prosseguir, como se lhe fosse custoso terminar a frase – ...de outro.

Ah, Merlin, não! McGregor, ainda é ele, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo! E de algum modo isso machuca muito mais do que a perspectiva de seu eterno quase-noivado com Urquart. Dói em mim o sofrimento dela, faz-me desejar ser capaz de arrancar esse sentimento com as próprias mãos. Mas não posso.

Droga, agora eu preciso desesperadamente de um doce.

Desvio o olhar por um instante para a vasilha sobre minha mesa, onde costumam ficar meus sorbets de limão. Está vazia, justamente quando eu mais precisava deles! Seria bom ter algo para ocupar minha boca e impedir-me de dizer alguma tolice, algo pra desfazer esse nó na minha garganta... E também não há nada que remende meu coração partido tão bem quanto o açúcar.

Por hora contento-me o sustentar esse olhar em seus olhos. Bem sei que já são doces o bastante.

– Não, não penso que seja capaz de ter qualquer tipo de sentimento egoísta, tampouco casar-se com alguém por quem não esteja apaixonada. Mas tinha esperanças que ao menos já o houvesse esquecido... E lamento que ainda sofra por isso, mesmo não lamentando que o tenha deixado. – Antes mesmo de terminar de falar eu já estou arrependido. Soou terrivelmente insensível e mesquinho, mas simplesmente saltou para fora da minha boca sem que eu pudesse me controlar. E agora como explicar isso? – Posso até imaginá-la casada e cheia de filhos em uma linda fazenda da Escócia, mas já não conseguiria imaginar minha vida sem você.

Poderosa Morgana, agora ficou infinitamente pior! Rápido, tenho que falar algo que conserte isso.

– Quer dizer, se tivesse ficado com Dougal, jamais teria voltado pra cá e provavelmente nunca teríamos nos visto novamente. E você é minha melhor amiga e braço direito e... – o meu amor. É melhor eu calar a boca, isso sim. – Peão, G5.

Continua corada e duvido muito que ainda seja apenas o efeito do licor. Será que a constrangi de algum modo? Espero que não. Então parece inquieta como se quisesse dizer-me algo, mas desvia os olhos antes de fazê-lo.

– Também não consigo me imaginar sem você, ou vivendo em outro lugar, com outra vida...

Sim, já afirmou outras vezes que gostava do emprego e estava feliz aqui e penso que assim o seja, mas eu não estava me referindo a isso. E quase fico aliviado que tenha entendido tudo dessa forma... Quase. Porque parte de mim ainda está tomada por esse desejo suicida de me declarar agora mesmo, independente de qual seja a sua reação sobre isso. E, agora que entendo realmente a profundidade do que estou sentindo, ocultar-lhe isso me parece tão errado quanto mentir. É injusto descobrir algo fantástico assim e não poder gritá-lo ao mundo.

– Mas... eu... eu não falava de Dougal.

Então há outro? Outro! Claro, pois quando se trata de Minerva há sempre outro. Raios, quantos homens mais hão de se encantar com esses olhos verdes antes que eu me manifeste?

Ah, era só o que me faltava mesmo! Não basta Urquart, empatado comigo em matéria de amizade e adoração unilateral, e McGregor, sempre presente como o fantasma da chance perdida de uma felicidade plena; agora há mais alguém. Mas como? E, diabos, quem?

Espere, será que foi por isso que antes perguntou se era com Elphinstone a quem eu me referia sobre seu casamento? Decerto teve ainda outro pedido. E de alguém que ama dessa vez, como ela mesma acaba de me revelar... Talvez tenha sido por isso que também disse que não conseguiria imaginar-se em outra vida, porque está prestes a optar por essa outra vida e se sente apreensiva quanto à isso... Terá dito sim? Estará prestes a deixar minha vida para tornar-se esposa desse sujeito? E um momento atrás estaria tentando contar-me, entrando suavemente no assunto? E, se for esse mesmo o caso, então por que não me disse logo de uma vez, como sempre fez antes? Por que? Merlin, será que ela já sabe que estou apaixonado? Não, eu mesmo acabo de descobrir, não há como ela saber. Ou há?

Essa mulher está me enlouquecendo!

– Cavalo, F4.

Acompanho seu cavalo com os olhos cegos de ira e as mãos apertando com força os braços da poltrona. Esqueça o jogo, eu já perdi mesmo. Tenho o rei morto e a rainha capturada por um peão de face desconhecida.

* * *

**Maria C. Weasley:** Obrigada e, por favor, continue lendo!

**Deia Silva:** Valeu, Deia. Essa fic tem um formato diferente, muito gostoso de se escrever. E quando vc tem prazer em fazer algo, sempre sai amis caprichado.

**Mellie E:** Sim, o Albus é um fofo. Engraçado imaginá-lo jovem e pondo fogo nas cortinas, né? Quem imaginaria o motivo!

**Nan3da:** Claro que tem mais, guria! E já está aqui :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**O Gato e a Fênix****  
****- 4 -**

O cavalo se move na direção do meu campo com a lentidão leve e distante de um sonho, seu arrastar sobre o tabuleiro soando aos meus ouvidos junto com meus próprios batimentos cardíacos, pesados e dolorosos. Assim, imóvel e em silêncio, eu sofro.

O mais doce dos tormentos, a mais serena das angústias, o mais pacífico dos desesperos. _Amor_. Contraditório, intenso e irremediável. Outra vez ele vem e me atira ao chão.

Cheguei tarde, demorei-me tanto em percebê-lo que quando dei por mim já estava fora de meu alcance, e talvez na verdade jamais tenha estado. E, mesmo assim, o mais terrível disso é reconhecer que não há esperança. Compreendo que não há o que fazer exceto me calar e procurar conforto nessa forte amizade que nos une há tanto tempo, mas meu coração não. Ele se revolta e inquieta e me lança um gosto amargo na boca.

– Quem é ele, Minerva? – tento não soar desesperado nem acusatório, mas a voz me sai grave e áspera demais da garganta para que essa pergunta possa ser equiparada com as tantas outras que fiz ainda esta noite.

Parece relutante, como se travasse um conflito interior. Teria receio de contar-me, medo de me magoar? E se fosse eu não ficaria surpreso. Sempre tão sensível, tão correta.

– Eu... não sei se devo... Entenda, isso é muito...

Morde de leve o lábio e respira lenta e profundamente. Será que faz ideia do quanto é bonita? Não me atreveria a sequer piscar agora. E quando me olha assim, com franqueza, eu posso ver quem realmente é. Não a aparência rígida e séria da mui respeitável professora McGonagall, mas a pessoa sensível e delicada, e às vezes até mesmo frágil, que com os anos foi tomando um lugar cada vez maior em minha vida e em meu coração. Como eu gostaria de abraçá-la agora e mandar para longe todos os seus receios!

Tento sorrir para incentivá-la, mas temo que mesmo meu sorriso tenha sido melancólico na melhor das hipóteses.

– É alguém que... não me corresponde. – sua expressão é grave e os olhos pensativos parecem procurar em mim por algo. Espero que não seja aprovação, porque nem mesmo eu saberia dissimular tão bem assim. – De quem tenho somente a amizade. Mas que me é tão importante que... me faz sentir saudades quando estou longe, preocupação quando não me dá notícias e que me faz sorrir sempre que está próximo. Eu tenho somente a sua amizade, mas... isso já é tanto e já me faz tão bem que... eu não... eu não poderia arriscar o que já temos na esperança de algo além, algo que não virá.

Cala-se aos poucos, como se tivesse muito mais a dizer e pouca vontade de continuar a fazê-lo. Então suspira e rompe o olhar, deixando-me só e confuso com tantas informações. Não lhe corresponde! Não consigo nem mesmo ficar completamente feliz com isto, visto que lhe causa tanta tristeza. Porque agora sei que padecemos do mesmo mal. Na verdade parecem os mesmos efeitos e as mesmas causas, como se de sua boca saíssem as minhas palavras. A menos que... Não, não seria possível. Ou seria? Quer dizer, eu conheço todos os seus amigos e não me lembro de que tenha mencionado alguém importante assim, tampouco é de seu feitio se apaixonar rapidamente por alguém que acaba de conhecer. Resta então somente...

Uma esperança incandescente, uma ideia desvairada e maravilhosa guia minha varinha a afastar a mesinha com o tabuleiro para o lado e aproximar nossas poltronas, frente a frente. Porque não estou com cabeça para jogos, de nenhum tipo. Mas eu cá estou travando uma batalha muito diferente. Luto contra mim mesmo, coragem versus bom-senso.

As palavras enchem minha boca, difíceis de conter. Já seria um alívio imenso simplesmente dizer, não como uma cobrança ou mesmo pedido por reciprocidade, apenas uma declaração. Dizer que a amo só por sentir o peso das palavras na boca. Mas assim, sob hipótese que eu acabo de vislumbrar, é completamente irresistível.

– Este homem deve ser louco para não correspondê-la – confidencio baixinho, forçando-me a não pensar agora em meu gesto impensado nem no tamanho do risco a que estou me propondo. Apenas olho-a nos olhos e estico meu braço para alcançar sua mão, como queria há muito, muito tempo. Tem a mão quente ou a minha deve estar muito fria de nervosismo, e estamos tão perto que eu não consigo me impedir de inspirar profundamente, buscando o seu perfume e um pouco de calma. – Ou talvez um imenso tolo em deixar que pensasse o contrário.

Suspira e se inclina em minha direção, até que estejamos incrivelmente próximos. E não falo só de proximidade física. Eu mal me atrevo a respirar, com medo que se quebre esse encanto.

– Ele é um tantinho louco sim. Dizem ser o mal dos gênios. Pessoalmente, acho muito charmoso que assim o seja.

Deixa-me completamente indefeso contra o verde infinito desses olhos e aperta minhas mãos trêmulas nas suas, tão macias e suaves como eu poderia desejar que fossem. Elevo-as a altura do rosto e as beijo devagar, então olho de relance em volta e vejo que os quadros nas paredes, todos eles, estão vazios. Isso é coisa de Armando, estou certo. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos ele continua sendo um bom amigo.

– Diga que estou enganada. Diga que estive enganada por anos. Diga que pode ser. Eu e você. Diga que não precisa acontecer somente em meus sonhos. Me diga sim, que lhe direi... que te amo. Perdidamente. Há anos. Em silêncio. Sempre em silêncio.

Sim, ela disse. Com todas as palavras. Afirmou que me quer tanto quanto eu a quero, disse que me ama... Ela verdadeiramente me ama! Ama a mim.

Não posso deixar de sorrir. Na verdade mal consigo impedir-me de gritar. Poderia dizer que estou perplexo ou até estarrecido, mas creio que maravilhado seja a palavra que definiria melhor a situação. E emocionado, exultante e ligeiramente incrédulo. Pois de todas as coisas que eu poderia imaginar, nunca seria capaz de prever uma declaração de amor vinda dela. Esse é o tipo de coisa com que se fantasia sozinho à noite, aos suspiros, mas não o tipo de coisa que realmente acontece. Mas, meu Deus, aconteceu!

– Ouvi dizer em algum lugar que amizade é amor sem desejo, então creio que tenho feito confusão com os nomes por todo esse tempo. E, perdoe-me por isso, mas se for assim talvez eu nunca tenha sido seu amigo de verdade – confidencio-lhe, tão sincero que pego a mim mesmo de surpresa. Como nunca havia notado isso antes?

Continuo segurando suas mãos com uma das minhas e subo a outra para tocar o seu rosto, acariciando-a delicadamente ao longo da bochecha. Deixo que se fixe entre a orelha e o pescoço, as pontas dos dedos afundando na maciez do cabelo negro, e aproximo-me ainda mais, até que tudo que posso ver é o seu rosto. Sua expressão denuncia uma concentração exagerada, excesso de pensamentos intensos. Mas é a boca que me chama a atenção: entreaberta, tão próxima e convidativa que torna difícil continuar a raciocinar.

– O que sinto, e hoje sei disso, vai muito além do sim que você me pediu. Além do teu silêncio e da minha cegueira. O que sinto é amor – sem saber dizer o porque, essa última frase sai baixa, sussurrada como se fosse um segredo. Mas é tolice tratar como segredo algo que está escrito em meu rosto, que é gritado a cada um de meus gestos.

Por fim acabo com toda a distância, mantendo o contato com os olhos como quem pede permissão, e pouso meus lábios sobre os seus, sentindo o aroma inebriante de cereja e de promessas que anseiam por serem ditas.

Ela me corresponde o beijo com igual vontade, até roubar-me todo o fôlego. Então se afasta por um breve momento, apenas o suficiente para reafirmar o poder de seus olhos sobre mim, abre um sorriso tão amplo que poderia explodir o meu coração e volta e me beijar. Mantenho-a ainda mais perto, sentindo junto a mim seu coração acelerado como o de um passarinho, e logo começo a nutrir pensamentos ainda mais audaciosos. No entanto, infelizmente sou salvo de acabar me excedendo por um mirrado pigarreio vindo de algum lugar próximo.

Procuro em volta, abobalhado, e dou de cara com orelhas baixas e olhos imensos e temerosos que apagam qualquer fagulha de raiva que poderia ter se formado em mim por ter sido interrompido num momento tão importante. Trata-se de um elfo. Criaturinhas curiosas essas, conseguem ir onde querem e quando querem, tão furtivamente que muitas vezes nem chegam a serem notados... Especialmente quando se está tão maravilhosamente distraído como eu estava um segundo atrás.

Quando volto o olhar para Minerva, ela já reassumiu sua costumeira pose digna e implacável, muito diferente da mulher que há pouco se derretia nos meus braços. Se não estivesse tão tensa e de lábios inchados eu poderia crer que tudo não passou de um devaneio excepcionalmente vívido da minha cabeça. E tenho vontade de agarrá-la novamente para comprovar a verdade.

– Mestre Dumbledore, com licença, senhor. Bucky pede desculpas por interromper. Bucky foi enviado a lembrá-lo que vossa presença se faz necessária no Salão Principal. – Claro, o jantar! Tinha me esquecido completamente. Mais um instante e teria sido capaz de esquecer até mesmo meu próprio nome. – Mestre Slughorn manda Bucky dizer que todos estão com fome, senhor.

Ela volta a me olhar, dessa vez de um jeito sério que demonstra que é com minha vice que estou falando agora, e não com minha... bem, ainda não sei como nomear o que temos... É minha Minerva, pronto.

– Parece que... perdemos a hora, professor Dumbledore. – A sombra sutil de um sorriso apontando no rosto ainda corado me faz lembrar que, sob a inexpugnável fachada da professora McGonagall, ela ainda está lá.

– De fato. Agradeço imensamente por vir nos chamar, Bucky, e peço que retorne ao Salão para avisar os demais funcionários que já estou a caminho – falo ao pequenino elfo com um sorriso tranquilizador e me levanto enquanto ele humildemente se despede com uma reverência e depois some no ar. – Gostaria de acompanhar-me, Minerva?

Ofereço-lhe o braço, tranquilo e sorridente. Estou plenamente ciente de minhas responsabilidades e de que por conta disso deveria me apressar na direção do Salão Principal imediatamente, mas simplesmente não consigo ficar assim tão preocupado com o apetite irrefreável de Horace quando tenho tão formidável dama ao meu lado. E ninguém há de morrer de fome por mais alguns minutinhos que eu possa roubar de sua companhia.

Já estamos próximos da porta quando ela estaca no lugar e pede que eu pare. Então se acerca mais e afunda os dedos na minha barba, provocante. Encara-me sorridente, os olhos doces de quem é mais que amiga e deseja mais do que companhia numa caminhada pelo castelo. Eu ensaio uma maneira de pedir-lhe outro beijo, mas ela me antecipa. Obedeço-a de modo cortês, refreando a ousadia que borbulha em mim agora. Ainda é muito cedo na relação, e muito tarde no relógio.

Quando dou por mim já voltou ao olhar severo e o queixo erguido, o cabelo preso com tamanha perfeição e rapidez que só pode ter sido feito por meio dum excelente feitiço. Agora está segurando meu braço como sempre o fez, mas hoje o sinto infinitamente diferente. E também é engraçado voltar a encarar a multidão de alunos como se esse fosse um dia como todos os outros, e não o mais extraordinário de que me recordo em décadas. Estranho que olhem para mim (esperando apenas que lhes mande servir o jantar, claro, não com verdadeira atenção) e não sejam capazes de notar as emoções que se agitam em meu peito. Estranho não poder demonstrá-las, exceto por um mui discreto toque de mãos por sob a mesa.

Não tenho fome. Não de comida, ao menos. Então como pouco e penso muitíssimo, a olhar apenas de canto de olho e tentar não olhar nem assim. Depois me alongo numa conversa qualquer com Filius apenas o suficiente para não me mostrar ansioso como realmente estou até que possa me oferecer para novamente acompanhá-la até seus aposentos.

Não conversamos muito pelo caminho, mas o silêncio fica pesado dos resquícios das revelações feitas mais cedo e daquilo que na pressa deixamos ficar implícito. Tanta coisa que queria ter dito e espero ainda por dizer! E essas borboletas no estômago são tão agradáveis que me fazem desejar que o percurso seja mais longo ou que possa arranjar um bom motivo qualquer para estender meu tempo com ela. Mas cedo demais alcançamos sua porta e paramos, meio sem jeito. Eu me pego olhando em volta para certificar-me de nossa privacidade enquanto tento me decidir se me despeço ou insinuo minha vontade de não ir embora esta noite, não ir embora nunca. Para tanto não me falta coragem nem vontade, mas sobra-me respeito e zelo para com o que já temos. Porém, mesmo que o bom-senso triunfe, não tenho como me privar de mais um pouco dessa felicidade que descobri tão recentemente e a beijo de novo. Dessa vez um pouco mais atrevido, explorando sua boca mais detalhadamente, as mãos segurando-a pela cintura delgada.

Mas aí um ruído qualquer em algum lugar no andar de cima me traz de volta à realidade do quanto é inapropriado esse tipo de demonstrações de carinho pelos corredores, ainda mais vinda de nós dois. Mesmo assim, é preciso muita força de vontade para conseguir me afastar.

– Boa noite, minha querida. Aguardo impaciente pelo nosso encontro de amanhã – então tomo um momento para beijar-lhe a mão, um pouco mais demoradamente que de costume. – Até lá peço que visite os meus sonhos, porque nos pensamentos que tenho desperto lhe garanto que estará sempre presente.

– Encontramo-nos em sonhos, então. Ficaria surpreso ao saber quão fácil me é sonhar com você. – Conta-me isso sorrindo, sem parecer se importar com o quão surpreso realmente me deixou. – Boa noite.

Observo-a abrir a porta com e ensaio ir embora, receoso de estar prolongando demais essa despedida.

– Albus... – me chama, e me detenho enquanto ela parece ponderar por um breve instante – eu amo você. Durma bem.

Então vai fechando a porta e eu fico momentaneamente atordoado com a partida, levando um segundo ou dois para conseguir reagir.

– E eu amo você! – sussurro em resposta, as mãos em concha em torno da boca como se gritasse, o corpo comicamente inclinado de lado para continuar a vê-la através da fresta que vai se afinando devagar.

Repasso mentalmente cada palavra dita, cada sorriso, cada olhar. Uma ou duas vezes dou por mim murmurando nossas juras de amor, de modo a gravar bem fundo na memória o modo e o contexto em que foi dito. Difícil é não fazê-lo em voz alta ou percorrer os lábios com as pontas dos dedos para tentar relembrar os seus beijos. Ou pior, dar meia volta e ir até implorar por mais um para aquietar o meu coração.

Já estou subindo a escada giratória quando me dou conta que fiz todo o caminho de volta, tão distraído que não me lembro de ter passado por corredor algum. Abro a porta devagar, tentando não chamar a atenção, mas meus esforços são em vão: dezenas de olhos pintados a óleo me aguardam, certamente na expectativa de descobrir o que se passou enquanto estavam ausentes. Mesmo depois que entro eles continuam a olhar por sobre meu ombro, como se esperassem que alguém viesse logo atrás de mim.

Ah, adoraria que assim fosse.

– Lamento desapontá-los, mas ainda não tenho companhia para esta noite. Embora fique contente em poder dizer que Minerva e eu estamos muito melhor do que poderia sonhar.

– E como exatamente vocês estão, Albus? – Pergunta-me Armando, benevolente.

– Apaixonados, meu caro amigo. Apaixonados.

Deixo a sala sob uma onda de congratulações, os aplausos entusiasmados de Dilys e o "Não vai durar" agourento murmurado por Phineas. Na estimada privacidade de meu quarto, atiro os óculos sobre a primeira cômoda que vejo e as roupas ao longo do caminho para o banheiro. Antes de vestir o pijama passo algum tempo a procurar no espelho o que ela poderia ter visto de interessante em mim, e sinceramente não encontro nada de especial. Justamente ao contrário. No entanto não posso deixar de agradecer minha estrela da sorte por isso.

* * *

**Andy:** Como eu consigo escrever tão bem? Simples: magia das trevas *risada diabólica*. 3:) Todos os dias eu me banho em sangue de unicórnio bebê para manter a beleza e juventude eternas, juntamente com o dom magistral da escrita sublime de ADMM. Mas, falando sério, tudo que a gente se empenha e faz com carinho fica bem feito, e esse aqui é um bom exemplo disso ^^

**Uhura:** _Totalmente empolgante_ é realmente a melhor descrição para essa pequena maravilha que estamos escrevendo aqui, guria. Me deixa dando pulinhos de alegria na cadeira a cada nova linha e parágrafo... ah, nós temos que escrever mais. Isso vicia!

**Mellie E:** Muito obrigada, esse está sendo um trabalho divertidíssimo, então vale muito a pena. Concordo contigo que o Dumby tava comendo mosca, mas o bofe ser tão tímido faz parte de seu charme.

**SonnySantler:** Greg, meu caro, se eu pudesse eu juro que te dava a Minerva... e ficava com o Albus pra mim, claro ;)

**Mamma:** Hey, que bom que vc ta gostando tanto da fic! Só faltava mesmo vc por aqui, guria, pra festa ficar completa! E espero que tenha gostado desse belo avanço do nosso casal, com direito e beijos e declarações de amor cuti-cutis :D

**Nan3da:** Sim, ele é mesmo o homem mais encantador de todo o planeta. Uma pena que não existe, né?


End file.
